


Stargazing

by softshawn (orphan_account)



Category: Toy Soldiers (1991)
Genre: Boarding School, Canon Character of Color, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Billy's Dad, Oral Fixation, Stargazing, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 17:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/softshawn
Summary: “Y'know, your roof may not be the safest place for us to stargaze.”Or the one where Joey and Billy stargaze and they realize some things.





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> My blessing to the world begins with fluffy stargazing.

“Y'know, your roof may not be the safest place for us to stargaze.”

 

Sitting on top of a cracking roof with hardly any grips to hold onto was  _defiantly_ not a safe place to be doing  _anything._ Billy ran his fingers thoughtfully over the ridges of the roof's exterior. "You may be right, but where else do you suggest we go? My dad would kill me if he caught us sneaking out of the house." There was a pause before Joey sat down next to Billy and started toying with his shirt. "We could watch from the window?" he said, a hint of nervousness low in his voice. "At least there would be a lesser chance of us falling and breaking our necks." Billy gave an exasperated sigh and pulled Joey's fingers free from the bottom of his shirt, lacing one hand together with his instead. " _Joey,_ we're not going to fall, for Christ's sake," He picked at a stray string hanging on Joey's shirt. "I wouldn't let you fall."

 

Something close to a smile shadowed Joey's features. He smothered it by taking his shirt in his mouth, attempting to hide his blush. "Jesus- are you a raccoon? What's with you sticking everything in sight in your mouth?" Billy laughed, bringing Joey's hand up to kiss it. His head popped up, hair messed up and lips red and  _god he's fallen so hard for this boy._

 

"I have an oral fixation, dumbass."

 

"And I have a Joey fixation, but that doesn't mean I'll go sticking my mouth on you every five seconds," Billy countered, which earned him another blush. "Actually, I take that back." And he placed his lips over Joey's still red ones, slotting perfectly together. Joey tasted like the apple juice he insisted they buy at the grocery store downtown and a faint trace of clothes softener, tasted like  _Joey_ and everything that made Billy fall in love with him. Billy raised a hand up to his face and caressed the soft curve of Joey's cheekbones. A sigh of relaxation and comfort, and then Joey's lips were gone and he was placing his head on Billy's chest and pointing towards the sky. "I've noticed that the Big Dipper resembles something close to your dick, haven't you?"

 

Billy gave a full belly laugh, all teeth and giggles and nuzzled his face into Joey's hair. "You  _wish_  you had a man like that." Joey turned his head upwards to face him, one eyebrow raised. "I call bullshit," he deadpanned, poking his finger into Billy's side and making them both jump. "No asshole at Regis has something as stunning as what you hide down there, dude."

 

"Don't talk about what's in my pants and then call me  _dude."_ Billy grimaced and placed his hands crisscross behind his head. It was Joey's turn to laugh, vibrating through his entire body with the force of it. He snuggled in closer to Billy's chest and fluttered his fingers against his abdomen, sighing heavily. They both shared the same thought - Joey, as he listened to the heartbeat beneath his ears and Billy as he proceeded to name the constellations visible to him while trying to get Joey to pay attention:  _How did I get so lucky?_

 

"Hey, you alright?"

 

Joey didn't even know that Billy was talking until he started shaking him, breaking his train of thought. He blinked twice and looked up. Joey took a sharp intake of breath. Billy had both of his astonishing green eyes looking right at him, a slight glint of confusion somewhere deep in them. “These stars are nothing compared to the ones I’ve seen in your eyes,” Joey said without thinking. A hard rock of panic and embarrassment settled in the pit of his stomach. God, he can't believe he just said something so completely  _mortifying--_

 

Billy's eyes softened and a slight smile tugged at his lips. "Joey..." A hand- Billy's hand, Joey registered after clearing his mind, came up to his face and just held it there and  _fuck,_ Billy had the softest look on his face and Joey was burning up with something other than the embarrassment looking into those eyes and if Billy didn't do  _something_ right now Joey was convinced he was going to fucking explode.

 

"That's the cheesiest thing you've ever said to me." And they both fell into one another, convinced that  _this was it,_ this was love and nothing else would ever matter to them except being with each other through it all.


End file.
